Cruel Intentions Yugioh Style
by BrownEyedQT13
Summary: what happens when Seto and Mai are step siblings that live in New York and Seto is put up to the challange of seducing two people to ruin their lives? But somehting goes wrong that was never supose to happen.


This story is based on the movie Cruel Intentions. Its really good! Hope you like it!

No I don't own Yugioh or Cruel Intentions

"Seto," The shrink said, "Lets try to focus." Seto got up from his seat and headed to the window. "Focus on what?" He said hitting his head on the glass enough that it made a thunking sound each time. "That its not you fault that you parents didn't raise you right." The shrink rambled on and on. She was getting on Seto's nerves. He but in saying, "Your right. I need to stop thinking about that. I'm a changed person now. I used to think only about sex. Like your self, your very attractive and I love you legs. Maybe I could take a picture of them." The shrink raised her eye brow. "Okay that it for today." Then the shrinks phone rang. "Mrs., your daughter is on the line." The lady on the other side said. "Put her on hold."

"Is this you daughter?" Seto said picking up a picture frame and looking it over with hungry eyes. "She is very lovely. That is the kind of girl I should be with." The shrink quickly took it from his hands. "She is way out of you league. Good bye Seto."

Seto walked out of the office. "Shmuck." The shrink said walking to her desk. Then the phone rang again. "Mrs., your daughter is still on hold." The shrink pressed a button and said, "Honey I'm sorry." "YOU PUT ME ON HOLD!" And harsh crying voice came out of the speaker. "Is there something wrong?" "He told me he loved me!" "Who did?" "There is nude pictures of me on the internet!" "How could you?" "He said I had beautiful legs and he wanted to take a pictures of them!" The shrink dropped her phone. "HELLO!" Her daughter screamed.

Seto sat on a bench then he heard thins banging noise coming form a glass window. He looked up and saw the shrink. "YOU BASTARD! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" He knew she had gotten a phone call from her daughter. She said some more things when a girl came over to him and asked "What's wrong with her?" Then he smirked and said "Some one needs some therapy. My name is Seto. What is yours?" "Stephanie." "Nice to meet you. I'm taking you to lunch." "Okay." Then she grabbed his hand and they walked away. She wishing for a new boyfriend, while Seto was just hoping for another fuck, then to dump her.

T'ea sat with her mother on a couch listening to what here mother was saying. "Mai is one of the top students at this school and very popular. Be like her and you will get through school just fine." Then Mrs. Gardner turned to Mai and asked, "How do you do it?" Mai reached in her shirt and pulled out a gothic looking cross necklace and said "I know this may sound corny, but when ever there is a problem I turn to God and know he will help me through it…" T'ea but in and asked, "How are the boys?" Mai answered, "The boys are fine, although you do get the occasional bad egg." Mrs. Gardner but in too saying, "Like your Step brother Seto." Then Seto comes walking in and goes really close to Mrs. Gardner's ear and says really loudly, "Its nice to see you too!" but in a very rude way. Mrs. Gardner stands up and grabs her daughter's hand. "Come on lets go!" and they left.

"So brother how was your day with this shrink? Did the news go well with her daughter?" Mai reached in her shirt to pull out the cross again. But, this time unscrewing it, taking a scoop of cocaine out and sniffing it up. "Oh it went well. I found a new challenge. My aunt is inviting the girl who wrote the article about keeping her virginity until marriage. Even better her dad is becoming the new head master for our school." Mai grabbed his hand. "And I have a bet. I bet you can't get her to sleep with you." "Think of that! If I slept with her! Think of how my reputation will go up!"

Mai pulled him closer. "That T'ea has my ex boyfriend. He dumped me for her. Can you make her a slut for me? I want to hurt her!" Seto smirked "Sure, but for a price. If I can do all of that, the you have to fuck me." Mai smiled. "I knew you were going to say that. Because it drives you crazy that I'm the one thing in this world that you cant have, no matter what! And if you don't, I get that hot little car of yours. Deal?" She said licking his face. "Deal." The he went in to kiss her and she got up and walked away.

Seto and Mai are not in a relationship, but they might as well be. Because they both want to fuck each other even though they cant. Seto sleeps with every girl just to get the reputation of a man whore and Mai is on cocaine and she likes ruining people's lives.


End file.
